Comme la Pluie
by MacHellia
Summary: Lorsqu'Aizen, lieutenant de la cinquième division, rencontra l'étonnant nouveau capitaine de la douzième, se doutait-il qu'il allait faire face à son meilleur adversaire?


**Comme la pluie**

Aizen, immobile, dissimulé par l'une de ses illusions observait avec une attention rare son supérieur, ainsi que l'étrange nouveau capitaine de la douzième division.

Ce dernier avait éveillé sa curiosité depuis leur première rencontre. Cela remontait à plusieurs mois maintenant, le nouveau capitaine était venu à la réunion des lieutenants pour se présenter. Aucun lieutenant n'aurait pu oublier le jour où Hiyori arriva comme une furie trainant avec elle un homme au visage ensanglanté. Assis par terre, le capitaine eut un large sourire à la plus grande surprise de l'assemblée. Il salua la salle d'un léger signe de main apparemment mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention. Il se releva tant bien que mal et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'entrée. Son lieutenant avait renversé la table en le projetant au milieu de la pièce. Puis il fixa un instant les lieutenants et s'inclina respectueusement:

_« -Je suis sincèrement désolé pour la table. Je me présente Urahara Kisuke, nouveau capitaine de la douzième division, enchanté.»_

Il resta incline un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Hiyori le relève d'un coup de poing en lui murmurant d'arrêter de faire l'imbécile. Aizen comme les autres lieutenants furent pris de court et ne savaient pas comment réagir. Il était rare qu'un capitaine fasse des excuses à quiconque. La plupart des lieutenants d'abord sceptique restèrent à l'écart mais celui de la seconde division qui le connaissait depuis de nombreuses années le salua. Les autres l'imitèrent.

A cette époque Aizen se savait rien de lui hormis qu'il venait de la deuxième division. Il devait donc se montrer prudent, les membres de celle-ci étaient des experts en espionnage. Mais comment cet homme pouvait-il être un expert en quelque chose ? Il ne ressemblait pas aux autres capitaines. Une innocence, une candeur semblaient émaner de lui. Ce fut au tour d'Aizen de se présentait, le jeune capitaine timide lui tendit la main. C'était une manière non conventionnelle de saluer un supérieur mais il la serra, celle-ci était chaude et la poigne plus ferme qu'il l'imaginait. Il se souvient encore du sourire de cet homme étrange à ce moment. Il n'avait certes rien d'impressionnant, mais quelque chose de chaleureux émaner de lui. Quand les présentations furent finies il s'éclipsa rapidement de la salle, laissant les lieutenants échanger leurs impressions sur lui.

Une chose était sure, le nouveau capitaine de la douzième division ne les avait pas laissés indifférent.

Comment une telle personne avait-elle pu obtenir ce poste ? Les autres capitaines étaient avant tout des hommes forts et charismatiques qui imposaient le respect à la première rencontre. Le jeune blondinet semblait différent, on aurait qu'il avait gardé son âme d'enfant. Néanmoins aussi insouciant qu'il paraissait il avait fait en quelques mois d'une division sans grande importance, un atout majeur pour la Soul Society.

Aizen soucieux, avait décidé de le tester, il manipula quelques shinigamis pour arriver à ses fins, mais le jeune homme au sourire idiot cachait une grande perspicacité. Bien qu'il ait semé une grande pagaille au Sereitei faisant même intervenir plusieurs Menos, le nouveau capitaine avait déjoué son complot avec une facilité déconcertante. Il avait réussi en quelques mots à rassembler les autres capitaines derrière lui. Il était à la fois bien plus dangereux et bien plus captivant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il avait enfin une personne avec qui jouait. Il dût reconnaitre que cet idiot avait du génie qu'il allait devoir employer à bonne escient.

Autrement dit il avait réussi le test avec mention.

Il se demandait maintenant comment il pourrait le rallier à sa cause. Néanmoins pas de précipitation, il devait mieux le connaitre avant de l'approcher. Jusqu'à présent Urahara s'était montré d'un dévouement sans limite pour ses subalternes, d'une persévérance inouïe dans ses recherches et d'une intelligence rare. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à l'avoir remarquer : Ukitake et Shunshui l'avaient déjà abordé à plusieurs reprises.

Cependant par chance son propre capitaine semblait lui aussi porté beaucoup d'attention à son cadet. Il devait bien l'admettre Shinji s'était trouvée un compagnon fascinant. Il resta donc un long moment à les observer ainsi. Il fallut du temps à Shinji pour amadouer son collègue. En effet Urahara était pour le moins du genre renfermé, il ne se confiait pas facilement. Par moment il semblait si timide, qu'Aizen ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Lorsqu'il venait voir Shinji à sa division il passait d'abord cinq bonnes minutes à s'excuser du dérangement.

Aujourd'hui il avait suivit son capitaine qui rendait visite à son ami dans son labo, tard dans la soirée. Il ne s'était même pas poser la question de savoir si Urahara serait là ou pas. Tous ses proches savaient qu'il vivait dans son labo bien plus que dans ses quartiers. Cela devait faire plus d'une heure qu'ils discutaient, il venait d'entamer la deuxième bouteille que Shinji avait apportée. Kisuke n'osait pas refuser de boire les verres que lui tendait son ami, mais il semblait bien moins habitué à l'alcool que la moyenne des shinigamis. Urahara lui dévoila ce soir là l'un de ses secrets et sortit d'une étagère, toutes sortes de friandises qui venaient de la Terre comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent devant les papiers colorés et les parfums sucrés. Ni lui, ni son supérieur ne restaient impassibles devant l'enthousiasme du jeune capitaine lorsque celui se lançait dans de longues divagations sur les secrets de fabrications de ses confiseries. La soirée se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, Aizen fut surpris de voir son capitaine chantait et expliquer à son cadet toute la profondeur du jazz. Urahara sortit un moment sur la terrasse qui était à coté de son laboratoire. Il regardait la pluie tombait comme un gamin voyait la mer pour la première fois. Aizen sortit afin d'entendre leur conversation.

_« - Vous savez, Hirako-an normalement il n'aurait pas dû pleuvoir ce soir. Je suis content j'ai toujours aimé la pluie. »_

Shinji appuyé conte le mur observait amusé son ami.

_« - Tu sais, on est bourré tu peux m'appeler Shinji. »_

Urahara ne réagit pas, il se contenta d'avancer dans le jardin sous une pluie chaude.

Aizen se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir faire sur le terrain noyé sous plusieurs centimètres d'eau, le jeune capitaine continua d'avancer sur le terrain boueux, son haori se changeant de couleur au contact du sol. Après avoir fait quelques mètres les yeux fermés il vacilla.

Aizen se surprit à vouloir le rattraper, mais Shinji fut le plus rapide. Urahara entraina dans sa chute son ami, et il resta assis sous la fine pluie à regarder l'horizon. Shinji fixa son ami puis après un soupir il déclara :

_« - Je ne vois pas ce que tu aimes dans la pluie, on va finir sale, trempé et malade. »_

Urahara se retourna vers son ami et lui répondit le plus simplement du monde:

_« -La pluie : c'est magique… »_

Shinji et Aizen ne purent s'empêcher de sourire, comme ça monsieur le scientifique croyait à la magie. Urahara ajouta ensuite en guise d'explication devant le regard interrogateur de Shinji.

_« -Vous savez Hirako-san, la pluie, elle est comme nous, elle tombe comme nous tombons amoureux : en déjouant les prévisions. »_

Ni Shinji, ni Aizen ne s'attendaient à ce genre de réponse d'une personne qui ne comprenait pas quand quelqu'un le draguait. Les deux rougirent légèrement sans qu'Urahara le remarque. En tant que capitaine, il avait un certain succès au prés des femmes, et était devenu un bon parti pour le grand nombre de famille qui voulait marier leur fille. Cependant la perspicacité légendaire du scientifique ne semblait pas fonctionner dans ce domaine. Shinji se souvint de la fois ou il dut aider son ami en le sauvant d'une demoiselle trop entreprenante. Shinji profita de l'occasion pour lui demander.

_« - Tu es amoureux toi ? »_

Aizen se rapprocha sans même rendre compte pour entendre une réponse qui n'arriva pas. Urahara se contenta de sourire, mais de l'un ses sourires malicieux qui déstabiliserait n'importent qui. Puis sans un mot, Kisuke se leva et retourna à l'intérieur. Shinji et Aizen eurent à ce moment précis la même pensée : Son sourire était sa plus grande arme. Shinji décida finalement de le rejoindre. Une fois arrivé à son labo il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Il n'avait pas vu le temps filer. Urahara quand à lui venait de retirer son haori et le faisait sécher sur sa chaise, il allait proposer de faire de même pour celui de son ami lorsqu'il dit lui dit :

_« -Pas la peine, il se fait tard. Je vais rentrer, demain j'ai une réunion de bonne heure. Ça ne va pas le faire si j'arrive encore en retard. »_

_« -Comme vous voulez, mais soyez prudent sur le retour. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous mettez vos réunions si tôt alors que vous n'êtes pas du matin. »_

_« - T'inquiète pas pour moi. C'est encore de la faute d'Aizen. Il prend un malin plaisir à me persécuter, sois prudent avec lui. »_

_« -Il n'a pas l'air bien méchant contrairement à ta petite protégée. »_

Urahara ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en regardant son ami rejoindre sa division. Shinji se dirigea vers ses quartiers sous l'averse, mais pour la première fois, il commença à apprécier la pluie. Fatigué par sa journée de travail, Kisuke n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de rejoindre ses quartiers. Il ôta le bas de son kimono couvert de boue et alla s'allonger dans son canapé. Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant de s'endormir. Aizen était resté dans le labo de la douzième division. Il voulait observer encore quelques minutes le capitaine endormi. Celui-ci eut un léger frisson, qui le fit sursauter. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, le lieutenant rompit son illusion et recouvrit le scientifique d'une couverture qui se trouvait non loin de l'étagère. Il lança ensuite un dernier regard sur Kisuke qui s'emmitouflait dans la couverture puis il disparut sous la pluie.


End file.
